Everything will be okay
by Scenic Sakura
Summary: In this story, you will be following Sakura as she makes some pretty tough decisions. Though a year may sound like a long time...Clearly time isn't on Sakura's side. Especially with this client she has to waste it with. The client has opinions that are clearly controversial and he doesn't hold back. How much longer until Sakura finally cracks under the pressure?
1. Preparations

**Preparations**

* * *

Sakura had woken up before the birds could even start chirping on this particular morning. She was eager to introduce herself to a client that Tsunade had been talking about all month.

The only hints Sakura could ever get out of Tsunade, was that this particular client was an extremely difficult one, but one with a lot of wisdom to share. Tsunade even mentioned that this man might even sweep Sakura off her feet.

"I do wonder what they will look like," Sakura started before stroking her delicate hair down past her collarbone. "and how old will they be?"

Sakura started to daydream while brushing her hair and fashioning it into a high and puffy ponytail with her fringe still in place. The sunlight slowly clawed its way into her room, engulfing the room with a natural yellowish glow.

Sakura decided that it would be best to wear casual clothing as she and her client were supposed to keep their heads down outside of the village whilst they were to go about their tasks. So she grabbed a pair of tight fitting, black, jean-like shorts and stumbled into them with little effort.

"Huh, so I have lost a bit of weight." She mumbled to herself while she smiled slightly. She removed her top and grabbed some bandages to wrap around her chest in attempts to make her chest seem flatter. At best she made her boobs look only one size smaller.

"I guess having boobs really is a curse." Sakura mumbled, silently reminding herself to have a word with Tsunade about this small problem.

Reluctantly she sighed and pinned the bandages in place before throwing her deep red coloured hoodie over her body, she zipped up the hoodie until it reached above where her bandages started.

"Well…With this pink hair, I guess this is as casual as it gets." Sakura grunted while picking up a photo that caught her eye.

It was the old team seven photo.

"Gosh…Sasuke really has changed. Although after the big ordeal with the ninja war…I've not seen him in years. This is the longest he's been away." Sakura slowly started to get quieter as she spoke more words. She sighed and placed the photo back down. "I hope you're okay, Sasuke."

Sakura headed downstairs, and to her surprise Sakura's mother, Mebuki, was setting some warm food on the table.

"Good morning mother." Sakura greeted softly as she sat down. "You know, you didn't have to wake up this early and make me food. I appreciate it."

"Oh Sakura. It's no big deal!" Mebuki sung slightly out of tune. "I'd like to spend a little time with my daughter before she went on her yearlong expedition." She continued as she started to drink out of her mug. "You'll understand it when you have a precious child of your own."

"Mother…" Sakura groaned after eating some of the rice from her bowl. "I won't ever have children, and it's not because I don't want to…I just, ugh." Sakura looked down at her rice again before she greedily took a bigger bite.

"It's Sasuke. Isn't it?" Mebuki started as she gently placed her cup down. "Look, sweetie. I know it's hard, having a first love and being rejected. But don't you think it's about time you moved on? I mean, look at Naruto and Hinata they've got married and Hinata is having their first child soon. And Ino, her and Sai are getting married next year." Mebuki tried to list as Sakura silently grew more agitated. "..Even Choji-"

"Haha, yeah. I get it. It's not just because of Sasuke you know? I'm just…I need to focus on myself a bit more before I can tie myself down to a guy. Heck, it feels like I have been tying myself down to Sasuke all this time by chasing after him. I'll be okay." Sakura reassured her mother, who only wore a worried expression in response to Sakura's smile.

"Okay, sweetie. I just hope I get to see the face of my granddaughter in my lifetime, how amazing will that be…" Mebuki drifted off in her own thoughts as Sakura finished her bowl of food.

"You will get to see their face, I mean, If you want to you can be the very first person to see their face if you wish." Sakura joked, although it seemed her crude comment went unnoticed.

Sakura stood up and took her empty bowl to the sink.

"I have to make a move. Give father my love. I will be back in no time, don't you worry." Sakura said as her mother simply stood up and wrapped her arms around Sakura'

"You be careful ok? Who knows how worried you'll get me if you don't-"

"I'll send you messages via a messenger pigeon every week. Ok?" Sakura interrupted as her mother nodded her head.

Sakura headed to the door and started to put her usual kunoichi boots on.

"Oh wait! That's right. I bought you some new boots from that overpriced civilian shop!" Mebuki shrilled in excitement as she rushed over to Sakura to hand over a long pair of sturdy black boots, which were also surprisingly fashionable.

Sakura thanked her mother before moving her old boots to the side and tried her new ones on.

"Oh? These have weights in them...at the toes?" Sakura observed and she walked around a bit.

"Yeah, I always thought it was for those pesky times you jam your foot into a door. Maybe they should invent those in a sock form…" Mebuki trailed off, as if distracted by something.

Sakura giggled slightly before opening the door.

"Goodbye. I'll see you this time next year, I love you!" Sakura's voice seemed to echo around the house as she closed the door.

Mebuki couldn't help the small tears that formed in her eyes.

Before she knew it Mebuki was bawling her eyes out as she made her way back to the dining table. She just sat there and cried and cried and cried for a long and lonely hour.

"Hey, hey, hey…Honey." Mebuki's husband Kizashi had walked into the room and hung his arms gently on her shoulders. "Did she react badly?" Were his only words. They both sat there in silence before Mebuki shook her head. "What happened?"

"I-I just couldn't tell her. She…she looked so happy the way she is. I-I couldn't be selfish." She sobbed through her hands. Kizashi closed his eyes and held Mebuki closer. He kissed her head and started to stroke her hair.

"So you didn't tell her...Would you like me to tell her before she leaves the village this afternoon?" Kizashi suggested.

Again there was a long pause of silence.

"Isn't it selfish?" Mebuki regained her stead breathing as she wiped her eyes.

"No way! Besides, I don't think Sakura would think that either if we told her the situation. She'll understand it."

* * *

 ** _A.N_**

 _Hey peeps! ^^; I'm back with another fanfiction Idea! BUT THIS TIME IT'S DIFFERENT! I actually have an ending in mind so this one will actually be complete within a month or twos time :3 Pleas review as this is kinda new to me again D; I've not wrote in a while so please share with me your thoughts ^_^ and thank you for reading!_


	2. The Start

**The Start**

* * *

Sakura paced about, outside Tsunade's office. She was growing impatient.

"Where is she?" Sakura wondered out loud. As if her question was immediately answered, Tsunade walked from around the corner.

"Ah, Sakura. Sorry for making you wait. I had to test out something. It seems like it was a success." Tsunade said while pointing to a bottle with some strange looking purple liquid inside.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, cautiously eyeing this bottle. Tsunade motioned for Sakura to follow her, as she walked into her office.

"It's something Shizune has created. It's a form of non-permanent hair colouring solution. I'll need you to use it as your bright pink hair is an asset that is extremely rare…So you may be caught by shinobi you know returning from your mission, as soon as that happens it's game over." Tsunade explained, leaving out small amounts of detail as she rummaged around her draws for a pair of rubber gloves.

"Whoa, hold up a second…It's a hair dye? What colour is it?" Sakura's eyes lit up just slightly at the idea of temporarily seeing how she would look like with a different hair colour.

"It should make your hair a dark brown colour. Nothing too special." Tsunade answered as she walked up to Sakura and handed over the gloves. "I have another two bottles for you to use. You'll need them as it only lasts one wash. You'll at least need it whilst you're going about tasks for the first three days."

Sakura nodded and took one of the bottles and excused herself from the room to use the bathroom. She took off her hoodie and untied her hair before putting on the gloves and gingerly applying the hair solution to her head. She took this time waiting for the dye to take effect to think about things.

"I wonder why my mother was talking about babies and marriage and stuff…it's not like her to do that." Sakura tried to analyse it, but no matter how she looked at it, she couldn't understand. "Ah. Maybe she's worried about getting old." Sakura passed it off while washing the solution out of her hair. She hurriedly walked across the room to grab a towel as she dried her hair off.

Her whole head wasn't completely dry yet but Sakura was shocked at how different the hair dye made her look. She was almost smiling until she noticed that she had bright pink eyebrows to match her now rich, dark brown hair.

She picked up the bottle and saw that there was a tiny amount of solution left. She sighed in relief as she applied it to her eyebrows.

"Sakura? Are you done yet?" Tsunade's voice boomed from behind the door, making Sakura jump.

"Y-yeah. Almost! I'll be with you in ten minutes Lady Tsunade!" Sakura called back while drying her hair more.

Sakura rushed to sort herself out, almost forgetting to wash off the dye on her eyebrows. She smiled triumphantly as she now looked like a natural brunette. She quickly chucked her hoodie on and brushed her hair into a ponytail yet again.

Sakura quickly looked back at herself before promptly reminding herself to apply her false eyelashes and make-up. So Sakura decided to push her luck by applying everything neatly.

Tsunade and Shizune stood outside the bathroom as Sakura exited.

"Well, it doesn't look so bad." Shizune commented as she pulled out a scroll.

"Whoa, wait a second. What is that? It doesn't look like any ninja weapons." Sakura observed as Shizune seemed to have summoned a small, golden comb from the scroll.

"It's a necessity. Think of it as a treat…or a cheat." Tsunade mumbled off. "Basically it makes human hair longer." Sakura nodded cautiously.

"Is there not some sort of price to pay for this?" She asked, Shizune shook her head.

"The only downside is that you can only get one use out of it before it breaks. And these are extremely rare to come across." Shizune answered plainly as she walked over to Sakura before brushing her pony tail with this comb.

"This feels so weird." Sakura commented as she felt a tingling on her head. "Is it working?" there was moments silence as both Shizune and Tsunade exchanged a worried glance.

"Um…I think it's working too well." Shizune stated as she took a step back, holding Sakura's ponytail in her hand.

"What? It's still growing? Why is it growing so fast?" Sakura started to panic before Shizune looked down at the comb and broke it.

Sakura looked over at her hair, which seemed to have stopped growing.

"Wait, so if this thing made my hair grow….then why aren't there any major roots showing?" Sakura asked as both Shizune and Tsunade sighed in relief.

"The comb copies the properties of your hair in its current state. So that new hair is dyed hair too…I guess." Tsunade mumbled. Shizune dropped Sakura's ponytail. Sakura giggled quietly as her ponytail tickled the back of her calves as they brushed by.

"Anyway" Tsunade started before walking back into her office. "Your client will arrive here shortly, and I haven't informed him of your name, and he probably won't figure out who you are until your hair colour comes back…or when you start fighting perhaps…Men are so stupid sometimes..."

Sakura followed and nervously waited for her to say more.

"He's someone you know very well. Although you will address him as Kai. At least until he realises who you are."

"Kai? Just Kai?" Sakura questioned. Tsunade simply nodded.

"Also, you better take this backpack and headband to wear." Tsunade said as she threw over a heavy bag of useful tools in Sakura's direction. Sakura admired its design as she attached the bag around her waist.

Tsunade then handed her over a headband that displayed the Waterfall village symbol on a metal plate, attached to a long black fabric.

Sakura tied the headband on her head as she used to, like a hair-band. She then used the long pieces of cloth to tie it round her hair tie while fashioning it into a bow.

As if on time there stood a figure in the doorway of Tsunade's office.

"Is my partner ready now? I need to head off now." Sakura jumped at the sudden bass in his voice. Sakura wanted to turn around to look at the guy in the face. But something was holding her back, maybe it was because of what Tsunade said earlier about how this client she chose was going to 'sweep Sakura off her feet'

"What's your name?"

Sakura reluctantly turned around to be met with a familiar pair of eyes. She was utterly speechless. She tried to talk but the words that wanted to be heard were silenced by Sakura's mere shock.

"This would be Emiko." Tsunade answered in response.

Sakura's eyes examined her client up and down before smiling slightly. She hid the tears that threatened to glaze her eyes generously. Sakura just had to resist the urge to run up to him and hug the life out of him. Sakura instead looked over at Tsunade and raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, that's right. I'm Emiko." Sakura confirmed as the male turned his back.

"Let's go now." He stated bluntly while walking out of the office. Sakura looked back and smiled at Tsunade.

"I'll be seeing you." Sakura said and rushed to accompany her client.

The two shinobi walked side by side in silence.

Sakura smiled to herself again as she took a look over at the male.

 _'His hair has grown out quite a bit…and he's not wearing what he usually would. Seeing some colour on his person makes it hard to believe that this was actually Sasuke I'd be spending a year with!'_

* * *

 _ **A.N**_

Whoo ^Ovo^ This took forever to type for some reason xD what do you think of it so far ? ^^;;


	3. Play It Cool

**Play It Cool**

* * *

Sakura walked happily by Sasuke's side, keeping up the same pace with little effort. Just as the two were nearing the exit to the village Sakura could hear something in the distance that for some reason caught her attention.

"-akura!" A voice called out, as if he was lost. Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke slowed his pace down a bit. "Sakura?!" The voice shouted again, begging to be heard. Sakura eventually realised that it was her dad who was calling out her name.

This was not good. Sakura silently started to panic. If she got caught here, before she even left the village, by her own dad, then things wouldn't be the same with Sasuke.

Kizashi ran straight past Sakura and called out her name again. Sakura frowned at the urgency that laced his voice.

 _'_ _What could he possibly want for me now?'_ Sakura thought to herself as Sasuke decided to slow down.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sasuke spoke up. Sakura stood wide eyed and try to cover up much of her face as she possibly could in a subtle way.

"Ah…I can't seem to find my daughter anywhere. She was supposed-" Kizashi started.

"What does she look like?" Sakura spoke up in a bit of a higher tone than normal, interrupting her own dad in fear that he may give her away.

"She's got pink hair and green eyes. It's not hard to miss her." Kizashi responded. Sasuke chuckled slightly before he scanned the village.

"Oh, I think I may have saw her on the way up walking here. You should try Tsunade's office." Sakura tried. Kizashi simply eyed her cautiously before walking towards that direction.

"Okay, thank you I guess." He muttered. Sakura felt a huge sigh of relief coming along but she held it back as she saw Sasuke still looking around.

"Is there something wrong, Kai?" I questioned. Sasuke looked at me before giving me one of his famous cold glares.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Sasuke said while walking out of the gates. Sakura sighed inwardly and closed her eyes momentarily, thanking the gods that she wasn't recognised.

The two walked in silence while their feet seemed to be working in perfect synchronisation. The sound of their light breathing slowly growing to a steadier and louder pace as they continued walking in the heat. Sakura's chest felt like it was burning up with confused emotions. She wanted to ask so many things, but she would soon regret it if it gave away her identity.

"As soon as we cross the border to the sound village, everything we do will be kept private and away from any records." Sasuke's deep voice snapped Sakura out of her little daydream.

"Understood." She simply muttered in reply.

"Also, for what I want to do, I will need to collect another member to aid me. What are your skills?" Sasuke rushed his sentence while pushing his last words forcefully, as if to intimidate and pressure Sakura into answering him with words he wanted to hear rather than what the truth was.

"I'm a short and long ranged fighter and I specialise in Genjutsu and Taijutsu. I have a good few tricks up my sleeve. That's all you need to know." Sakura responded nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Sakura laughed silently to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Sakura shivered involuntarily as the two approached one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. Sasuke walked in confidently with Sakura close by his side.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun? What are you doing within my property?" Orochimaru hissed playfully as the two reached the end of the hallway.

"I'm not here to talk to you. Where is Suigetsu?" Sasuke cut straight to the point. Sakura almost let this whole situation slide until she realised that Sasuke responded to his own name.

"Wait. So you're actually called Sasuke then?" Sakura questioned, expertly faking agitation in her words.

"Oh?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at Sakura, as if he could see right through her.

"Never mind that Emiko. Where is Suigetsu?" Sasuke repeated impatiently.

Orochimaru didn't have to speak, as if on que, Suigetsu ambled into view.

"Yo Sasuke!" Suigetsu said in a cheery tone. "Long time no see buddy." He continued while walking towards Sasuke. Orochimaru's gaze kept focused on Sakura. He was pondering why this girl in front of him seemed familiar.

"Do I know you?" Orochimaru gave up foraging through memories while taking a closer look at Sakura's face.

"I've never seen you in my life. I don't know what you're talking about lady." Sakura played it off as Orochimaru frowned.

"You will do well to respect your elders. Just because I'm no longer a rogue ninja does not mean I can't still conduct private experiments." Orochimaru spat harshly as Sakura half nodded.

"Let's go." Sasuke said bluntly as he sped away from the hideout, with Suigetsu close behind. Sakura simply smirked at Orochimaru.

"Tell Kabuto I still plan on brutally beating the hell out of him." Sakura left that statement before racing after the two men.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Of course it would be her." He muttered under his breath as he returned back to what he was doing.

Sakura had no trouble in catching up with the two guys. She thanked herself for squeezing in some speed training in her routine she planned.

"So, what's the name?" Suigetsu asked while the group were darting in sync.

"Oh me? Sa-uh, surely you heard my name when Sasuke said it." Sakura stumbled on her words.

"Don't call me that while we're travelling. Use Kai instead." Sasuke voiced in a pissed off manner. Sakura rolled her eyes at her own stupidity before looking over at Suigetsu.

"The name's Emiko." Sakura said while looking ahead of her.

The group seemed to be approaching a huge clearing the forest. Although there was no sign of live on the dull, grey ground.

"This is it." Sasuke said while stopping just a few inches away from the dead ground. "If I've done my research correctly, there should be another dimension under this ground." He stated like it was something you would normally hear in your day-to-day conversations.

"What? What kind of dimension exactly?" Sakura questioned. Suigetsu readied his blade on his shoulder.

"That's what we're going to find out." Suigetsu wore a grin on his face. Sakura sighed but reluctantly let the two shinobi do what they were doing to open this portal to another dimension.

Suigetsu had tried breaking the ground open with extreme force, but alas. Nothing he was doing effected the area.

"It's not working. We need more force." Suigetsu stated obviously while looking over at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed before concentrating his chakra to summon Susanoo but his attempts were futile as he instantly passed out and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Sakura tried so hard to dismiss her natural instincts to run up to his body and heal it, so instead she looked at Suigetsu.

"Step back." She said while infusing her fist with Chakra.

"You think you're going to break that just by-" Suigetsu chuckled at the idea of Sakura using her bare hands to break the ground open until her fist collided with the ground.

The floor trembled shortly and violently, sending Suigetsu to his knees, before the ground completely caved in with loud crackling sounds.

The group had found themselves to be falling into, what seemed like, a bottomless pit. Sakura took a few moments to regain her composure before using the rocks to give her a boost to grab Sasuke and cushion his landing.

And before they knew it, they all landed on hard ground.

* * *

 ** _A.N_**

 _I wanted this chapter to be much longer but my brain juices aren't quite right yet xD Thank you for your support and I shall try to upload chapters daily ^_^_


	4. The Other World

**The Other World**

* * *

Sakura was the first to stand up on the unfamiliar ground, quickly glancing around for any signs of danger.

After a good minute scanning the area, she confirmed to herself that everything was okay before looking back at the two shinobi.

Sasuke was still unconscious, his body stiff on the ground. Suigetsu had been looking at Sakura the whole time she was searching.

Sakura noticed his eyes fixed on hers and her cheeks involuntarily dusted itself with pink.

"What is it Suigetsu?" Sakura questioned, Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and inspected her face further. His face seemed to show anger until he looked at her, now not covered with hair, forehead.

"Aha! I knew it! You're Sakura!" Suigetsu sighed in relief at the feeling he'd had this whole journey about her real identity. "But why is your hair brown?"

"Shh!" Sakura said as she quickly fluffed her fringe back in front of her forehead. "You can't tell Sasuke about this." She whispered. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"And why would that be?" Sakura looked around as if to find a reason to not reveal herself to Sasuke.

"I, uh. I want to see what he's like around other people. Besides, I'll run out of dye soon so he'll know it's me eventually, until then. Please keep it a secret." Sakura stuttered on her words as Suigetsu smirked, conjuring up a somewhat evil plan in his mind.

"Oh okay. Sure." He bent down to Sakura's height and placed one of his hands on her head. "I'll keep it between us." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thank you." She said while bending down to Sasuke. She used her chakra to help analyse Sasuke's condition.

"So…" Suigetsu stretched his words as he crouched down to Sakura's height. "What's up with Mr Boss man?"

"Hm, it seems as if he's been overexerting his chakra recently. As soon as he tried summoning Susanoo…he just shut down. It won't take him too long to wake up, perhaps five or six hours." Sakura said standing back up and clicking her knuckles. "Best thing we could do for him right now would be to find a safe place to camp and let him rest for a while."

Suigetsu nodded and poked at Sasuke's head.

"Yup, he's definitely out cold." Suigetsu chuckled as he picked up his limp body,

"We're going to have to be extremely cautious in here. Who knows what's lurking in the shadows." Sakura muttered to Suigetsu.

The two journeyed through a plain looking forest. It looked just like the forest that they were just in. Sakura decided to try her luck by choosing a direction that would lead them to a cave. If her theory was correct.

Soon enough the two reached a seemingly safe cave built inside the side of a mountain. Sakura shuddered out of will before looking over at Suigetsu.

"I don't like this realm we've fallen into. It's too similar." Sakura stated.

Suigetsu walked into the cave with Sakura close behind. He set Sasuke's body on the smoothest part he could find on the ground.

"Neither do I. I have a really bad feeling. As if someone is coming for us because they realise something wrong too."

"It would be wise if you took your friend here and left." A soft voice muttered from behind the two shinobi.

Sakura instantly turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. She was looking at Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

"What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Suigetsu spoke up, Sakura glanced at him momentarily before looking back over to Itachi.

There weren't any signs of and reanimation Jutsus looming over his presence, and he looked alive and healthy.

"I am very much alive, although if that's a threat I will act immediately upon it." Itachi muttered before closing his eyes.

'Is he going to use his Genjutsu on us?' Sakura panicked before she straightened her posture.

"We're not here to fight." She spoke in place of Suigetsu.

"You do not belong here. It's easy to see that." Itachi spoke while trying to analyse what exactly he was dealing with. "Do you know where you are and what's happening?" He said. Sakura started to panic more as she felt that Itachi knew something that she didn't, and she hated that so very much.

"No actually. What is happening, enlighten us." Suigetsu broke the short silence. Itachi smirked.

"Then I have been informed correctly. You three are the ones who can help us with our ultimate goal." Itachi muttered, and without warning he opened his eyes and fixed a harsh glare on Suigetsu with his Sharingan.

Sakura instinctively rushed to place her hand on Suigetsu to dispel Itachi's attack, but as soon as her hand was hovering a mere inch over Suigetsu's shoulder, tendrils shot out in Sakura's direction.

She scoffed at her speed and had to leave Suigetsu in the Genjutsu as she dodged the tendrils.

"You know you're going to lose, so why bother trying?" Itachi stated, baiting Sakura to look at him. She was about to respond with a witty remark until two other Akatsuki members came into sight.

"Fuck this you unfair pieces of shit." Sakura said with pure frustration laced in her tone as her arms hung at her sides.

A smirk found its way on Itachi's face while Kisame simply rested his sword on his shoulder.

Sakura didn't like the idea of exhausting her chakra to the point where she would be unconscious, she didn't want to risk Sasuke finding out her true identity. But she hated the fact that she had to give in, it was the most logical choice.

"Now, that's a foul mouth you've got." Hidan stated as he chucked teasingly, making Sakura's face turn into a scowl.

"You guys are foul. Now just stop with the Genjutsu, Itachi," Sakura hissed. Infuriated by the situation they got themselves into.

Suigetsu fell to his knees with a loud thud before he collapsed on the floor. Sakura held two fingers to her head and sighed dramatically.

She walked over to Suigetsu and backhanded his face. The echo from the impact was scarily loud and Hidan jumped at the sudden noise.

Suigetsu merely winced slightly before continuing to be in his unconscious state.

"Way to go, he's out cold." Sakura said sarcastically before watching a horrid looking bruise slowly materialise onto Suigetsu's face. "So. Uh. How exactly do you plan and hauling these two dead weights to wherever you're planning to go?"

"We'll deal with it." Kakuzu muttered just as two figures rose from the ground. Sakura looked at them in disgust while the two Zetzu heads swallowed both Shinobi whole.

"Okaay." Sakura murmured before she hesitantly walked towards the Akatsuki.

"Now that's a good girl." Hidan teased. Sakura subtly infused her fist with Chakra before she aimed a punch at Hidan's arrogant face.

His body flew back a few metres before it landed harshly on the ground and before Sakura could do anything else, tendrils had slithered its way around Sakura's body.

"That was a bit excessive, don't you think?" Kisame chuckled darkly, his voice echoing across the cave.

Sakura simply just gave up resisting whatever was to come as Itachi walked up to her and pinched her nose. Sakura looked at Itachi as if he'd gone crazy before he lowered his head down to move his mouth over hers.

Sakura tried to move her head away but attempts were futile. She found that she could still breathe but she was severely worried about what she was inhaling.

Before anymore thoughts to swim into Sakura's mind, she had felt her whole body go numb.

* * *

 _ **A.N**_

 _I feel like I may be dragging the story a tad bit ;-; But nevertheless here's another chapter XD I will check for any mistakes in the morning ^_^ Thank you for reading_


End file.
